A disk drive is a data storage device that stores data in concentric tracks on a disk. Data is written to or read from the disk by spinning the disk about a central axis while positioning a transducer near a target track of the disk. During a read operation, data is transferred from the target track to an attached host through the transducer. During a write operation, data is transferred in the opposite direction.
During typical disk drive operation, the transducer does not contact the surface of the disk. Instead, the transducer rides along a cushion of air generated by the motion of the disk. The transducer is normally mounted within a slider structure that provides the necessary lift in response to the air currents generated by the disk. The distance between the transducer/slider and the disk surface during disk drive operation is known as the “fly height” of the transducer.
The fly height is controlled by the suspension attached to the slider and the airbearing of the slider. For magnetic purposes, the fly height is measured as a distance between the read/write elements and the magnetic surface. There are several conditions that create disturbances between the airbearing and the disk surface that can change the fly height. These conditions include altitude, temperature, and contamination. An extreme in any of these conditions will degrade the error rate performance of the drive. These conditions are taken into account during the development of the airbearing designs.
Because the transducer is held aloft during disk drive operation, friction and wear problems associated with contact between the transducer and the disk surface are usually avoided. However, due to the extremely close spacing of the heads and disk surface, any contamination of the read-write heads or disk platters can lead to a head crash—a failure of the disk in which the head scrapes across the platter surface, often grinding away the thin magnetic film. For giant magnetoresistive head technologies (GMR heads) in particular, a minor head contact due to contamination (that does not remove the magnetic surface of the disk) could still result in the head temporarily overheating, due to friction with the disk surface, and renders the disk unreadable until the head temperature stabilizes.
What is needed is a disk drive that can monitor the fly-height and take corrective action upon the first indication of a change in the fly-height. Preferably this monitoring would be accomplished without adding components to the increase the cost of the drive.